Glitter Force Remake: Episode 1: The Journey Begins
Episode 1: The Journey Begins (Scene cuts to Chelsea lying in bed) Chelsea: I hope I have that awesome dream again... (Chelsea's voice fades and the dream begins with her Glitter Pact) Chelsea: Insert Glitter Charm! (inserts) Chelsea, Alice, Laura, Karen, Eva: All together: Glitter Force Makeover!(light shines) (Chelsea's pact squeezes and expands a few times then a jet of yellow dust shot out, revealing a makeup pad and Chelsea takes it, tap a few times on the pact) Chelsea:*laughs and blows on the makeup powder* Glitter Boots,*dress appears* Glitter Bands. Oh, so cool. *bow forms and hair changes* Alice: *grabs makeup pad, taps on pact then waves a triangle with pad* *chuckles* Glitter Bands! Glitter Boots!*dress and bow forms* Spring has come! Ha! *pulls head down and suddenly jerks head up, hair changes* Laura: *grabs makeup pad, taps on pact then hit the pad 5 times with hand* *cheery giggle and spins around* Glitter Bands! Glitter Boots!*dress and bow forms* The power of peace! *hair poofs out* Karen: *grabs makeup pad, taps on pact, snaps fingers and letting the pad go in flames* Glitter Bands! Glitter Boots!*dress and bow forms* This girl is on fire! *hair booms out* Eva: *grabs pad, taps on pact then taps wrists twice with the pad* Puff puff Glitter Bands! *tap twice on legs* Puff puff Glitter Boots! *tap thrice on chest* Puff puff puff! *dress and bow forms* I'm glitter-tastic! *hair pops out* (Scene cuts to all the girls applying makeup powder on their cheeks and flying down from the sky, landing sofly) Chelsea: Delicate frost is me! I'm Glitter Frost! *strikes final pose like Glitter Breeze* Alice: This girl is all windy! I'm Glitter March! *strikes final pose like Glitter Spring* Laura: I'm a flashing girl! I'm Glitter Flash! *strikes final pose like Glitter Peace* Karen: The warmth of the Sun does good for the people! I'm Glitter Sun! *strikes final pose like Glitter Sunny* Eva: Joy and happiness is what makes your heart shine! I'm Glitter Joy! *strikes final pose like Glitter Lucky* (Alarm rings) Chelsea: Gotta get out of bed. Um... no, this is my favorite part.. (Dream continues with the Glitter Force inserting the Tiara Charms(that's what I call the pieces to help them upgrade into Tiara Mode) into their Glitter Pacts, then their tiaras change shape and glow. They put their hands on top of each other.) Chelsea: Ready girls? (They inserts their Princess Charms(the charms that they use to upgrade to Princess Mode)into the space on their Princess Wands. They fly in a special routine and land down, Chelsea standing behind them all, aiming her wand straight up, Alice and Eva standing by her side, aiming their wands to the left side(for Alice) and right side(for Eva), Karen and Laura crouching down and aiming their wands in the same position as Alice and Laura.) GF(aka Glitter Force): Watch out world! Here comes the Glitter Force! (Scene cuts to Chelsea running) Chelsea: Oh no, I'm gonna be late! My first day at a new school! All because of this dream! Mom's right, reading too much fairytales is the cause! Voice: Chelsea! Chelsea! Catch me! Chelsea: *turns around* What's that? *continues walking* Voice: Here I come!!! Chelsea: That voice again! But wait, a book, flying? *book crashes into Chelsea's face* Ow! *A cute lamb-like pixie flew out of the book* Chelsea: *gasps* What are you? Are you a pixie that grants wishes? Pixie: Ahhhhhh! *runs* Chelsea: Don't go! *pixie disappears out of sight* Chelsea: *sighs* I should've known better. But wait, this book where the pixie came from. If I keep it, maybe I can meet the pixie again! *tucks book into bag* (Scene cuts to school) Teacher: All right, class, we have a new student. Go on, Chelsea. Chelsea: *breathes heavily* Hello everyone, my name is Chelsea and nice to meet you all. *blushes* Voice: That's it? No, that's just not gonna cut it! *a girl with green hair stands up* How 'bout let me do your introduction for you? Chelsea: Uh... uh... Alice: Let's see... To be continued...